Loving Her for Her and Her?
by RabidShinji
Summary: Kagome suffers from a personality disorder and Sesshomaru is her therapist. Can Sesshomaru help her or will she stay being someone who she is and someone who she is not? I suck at summaries. Read and you find it intersting! Come on click the button!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello there it's the dead chick yet again. Lol I have not written a story in a couple years and this one just came to me out of random and it sucks a little bit lol but I had to write it down. If you have ever read the story Sybil then you would understand the story. So this is basically what it is like but with my own twist. I am HUGE Sesshomaru and Kagome fan. It will not be a long story I assure you because I can never complete one XD, five chapters at the most. Read on my lovely people Peace Love and Rastafarian baby! (Sorry the island girl in me tee hee XD)

_Italics are for flash backs_

Regular font is for the narration

**Bold for thoughts.**

Oh and I own neither Sybil nor Inuyasha, Flora Rheta Schreiber and Rumiko Takahashi do…..depression

**Loving Her for Her and….Her?**

"Kagome what do you remember?" the mellow voice in the room asked.

"Who the hell is this Kagome you speak of? My name is surely not Kagome who ever. I am Shinji Aii. I swear you people are crazy" The other voice scoffed.

Sesshomaru sighed. This was going to be his hardest patient yet. Looking up, the person known as Kagome looked confused. Her blue eyes stared at him, "Is there something the matter Mr. Taisho?"

'**Jumping from person to person now. Very interesting' **Sesshomaru thought.

He knew this was Kagome. From her five minutes of being there he could tell. Kagome had better posture and never laid down on the sofa. She usually held her legs underneath her and kept them crossed. Shinji on the other hand, she was very tom-boyish, lazy and had a foul mouth.

"Kagome this is my first day meeting you. Tell me about yourself." Sesshomaru stared at her, his doctor attitude never wavering.

"Your room is very calming Mr. Taisho" Kagome looked around. The room was very calming indeed. The walls were a very earthy brown, and the mahogany wooden floor shined, as if they always kept it buffed. A few landscaping pictures by John Cogan accompanied the walls. There were wooden drawers placed in the corners and a little Japanese-styled table was in between Sesshomaru and Kagome. And on each piece wooden furniture a little bonsai tree sat.

He smirked at her attention span, "Why yes indeed it is but Kagome I asked you a question."

Kagome sent him a genuine smile, "Well what do you want me to start?"

"What brings you here?" he clicked his pen and began to write, and set his voice recorder on the hollow table.

"Well my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 22 and I have a personality disorder. I'm trying to get it under wraps because I truly do not know who I am." Kagome spoke softly.

"Do you remember when this all started?"

Kagome nodded, "It all began when I was 13 years old. I was always a nice girl up until that day. I never lashed out on anybody."

"I was sitting on the play ground under a tree with my friend Sango…."

_"Sango I hate ants get that thing away from me!" Kagome screamed._

_ "Okay, Okay I quit. Forgive me?"Sango pouted._

_ "Okay I forgive you. Now let's eat I'm starving!" Kagome reached for her brown paper bag, dumped out the goods and began eating._

We were enjoying our nice lunch until Kikyo came over.

_"Higurashi I want this spot!" Kikyo sneered at the pair._

I ignored her and bit into my apple. It was really sweet.

_Do you hear me Higurashi? I want this spot!" Kikyo beckoned again._

_ "Kikyo can you just go somewhere else? We always sit here." Sango said._

_ "No one was talking to you Tajiya," _she pushed pass Sango to me and smacked the back of my head. My apple dropped and my eyes got wide…

"….and that was all I could remember"

Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrows and stared at Kagome through his black rimmed glasses, "And you do not remember anything from that point?"

"Nope. Sango said I pushed Kikyo down and kicked her repeatedly. Only thing I remember was looking down at Kikyo. I had her hair in my little hands. She was crying and I was snatched up by a teacher and they called home." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru jotted down notes, "and then?"

"From then on for the past 12 years I have been dealing with it. I would find myself in places I never seen and people I did not know knew me. And this other person has made a few enemies. Not good." Kagome's voice faultered.

"Not good indeed. Did your mom think of it to be a behavioral problem?" Sesshomaru asked.

"At first, yes. But when I started to become violent with her, she took me to the hospital. I would never hurt my mom. Ever.

_Kagome sat on the hospital bed with a scowl on her face, crossed arms, and stared at the doctor in front of her with heated eyes. _

_ "Now Kagome we are going to poke some needles in your skin and…"_

_ "For the last time I am not this Kagome person I am Shinji!" Kagome thrashed and threw objects at the doctor_

My mom said I kept resisting.

_"Tie her down!" and nurses scurried to Kagome with restrictions._

Then I remembered my tears…

_"Mama, What's going on?"_ I panicked at not being able to move. I looked over to see my mom staring at me with wide eyes and tears falling down her face.

_"Mama please help me!" _I pleaded.

And she turned away, _"I'm sorry honey it's for the best."_

_ "Now this will only hurt a bit…" and an ear piercing scream echoed through the room._

"That must have been horrible. What made them determine the disorder?" Sesshomaru continued the questionnaire.

"An EEG and something my mom told them. They said that might be the reason for my other person" Kagome stared at the landscaping picture.

Sesshomaru stared at her, his golden eyes dancing with curiosity.

Kagome smiled brightly, "Of course not you're here to help me, why not give you the info you need," she sighed and looked down, feeling her eyes begin to sting, "I had a friend named Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly. '**Brother.'** "Whathappened to him?" he asked fully aware of what happened.

"He died. Hit by a car," only a whisper left her lips.

'**So this was the girl he spent so much time with'. **Sesshomaru's eyes softened at the thought of his brother. The room became silent. A few minutes later he heard the shuffling of feet and yet again, another heavy sigh.

Sesshomaru looked over, How nice of you to join us again…..Shinji."

….

I promise this will get better. Review tell me what you think. I will update soon. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody I am back again to update. I realized a couple of mistakes in my past chapter. I would like to apologize for that. I would go back and change it, but deleting and reposting makes me angry. So please excuse me from that. I'm going to try and update when I can because writing this story is hard. I'm a one-shot person so I am really trying to keep this story going and not leave it alone. So here is chapter 2.

And I do not own Inuyasha…fail XD

**Chapter 2**

Kagome was on the floor inspecting the bonsai tree. Her dainty fingers grazed across the little leaves of the tree, "For some reason I feel like it should be little tropical birds flying around this tiny tree. With a little tiny waterfall."

'**They both are easily distracted.'** Sesshomaru noted.

"Now Kagome…," he saw her face harden, "Now Shinji, what brings you here today?"

"This stupid thing called an alarm clock," Kagome scoffed, "all I wanted to do was sleep and besides there was a posted note on the fridge with big letters about this place, so I guessed it was important."

"So can I ask you a few questions?"

Kagome waved her hand, "Eh whatever," then plopped down on the pillows on the floor.

"Do you find my pillows comfortable?" Sesshomaru leaned over to see her sprawled out with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed.

"Is that really one of your questions Fluffmister?" Kagome chuckled.

'**Inuyasha called me that' **Sesshomaru's eyebrows twitched for a second, "Not at all Miss Aii."

"Well get on with them." Kagome demanded.

"Okay. Tell me about yourself." And the writing began.

"Well my name is Shinji Ann Aii, I'm 25," (_AN: Kagome is too I'm sorry you guys XD) _Kagome opened her eyes slowly and a slight sadness shadowed them, "And I'm lost."

That peeked Sesshomaru's interest, "Lost?"

Kagome rolled on her side, "Yeah, like I do not belong here. And because of that, I think that's why I lash out at people and have this horrible attitude."

Sesshomaru continued to write, "Do you remember what happened with Kikyo?"

Kagome smirked, "Oh I remember very well. She deserved that every little bit that happened to her."

"You enjoyed it?" Sesshomaru kept his eyebrows up.

Kagome laughed out loud, "Enjoyed it? I loved it!"

'**Violence always seems to be the answer with this one.'** Sesshomaru thought, "Serious question now."

"Shoot"

"Do you remember what happened that day at the hospital?"

Kagome then sat up slowly as if rigamortis had taken over her body. She had a distant look in her eyes as she stared forward.

"Shinji….."

"I lashed out at a woman. She was only worried about that Kagome person…"

"_Kagome can you help me out here?" Kagome's mom asked as she brung groceries in._

"_Look lady for the last time I aint Kagome." Shinji growled._

"_Ha Ha very funny dear but seriously help me"_

_Shinji helped bring the bags in and Kagome's mom began to put stuff away. Feeling irritated and bored, Shinji grabbed a black leather jacket and began to head for the door. _

"_Where do you think you're going?" her mom asked._

"_Out." Was all Shinji had said._

"_Not with that attitude you're not. What has been going on? You have been angry with me before but never like this." Her moms' eyes showed worry._

"_Whatever." Shinji began walking out._

"_Kagome come back here!" Kagome's mom grabbed her arm proceeding to bring her back in._

"_I told you my name is not Kagome!" Shinji turned around and shoved her mom to the ground._

"Then she said nothing but her voice was low and she said we were going to the hospital." Kagome finished.

"What happened at the hospital?"

"I did the usual stuff they do at the hospital and I was ticked off even more because for some reason I hate hospitals. Like I loathe them." She shuttered at the thought.

"Understandable." Sesshomaru continued to write. **'Inuyasha hated them too.'**

"I remember walking through there. The smell of sickness and death attacked my senses hard."

_Walking through the halls, children cried, some screamed, and some solemnly walked around and said nothing. "Welcome to the Psychiatric side of the hospital, this is where we usually place our troubled children." The doctor stated._

_They continued to walk until they turned into a room. Shinji sat on the bed, "Now I just have to ask your mother a few questions…."_

"_She is not my mother you as…._

"_Kagome watch your mouth." Kagome's mom said as she walked into the hall with the doctor._

_Shinji looked around the room and shivered. Hospitals were not the best place in the world, for her. She began flipping through channels on the TV. when the doctor and her mother walked back in. Shinji scowled and crossed her arms._

"_Okay Kagome we are going to poke a few needles in you…"_

"_For the last damn time I am not this Kagome person, I am Shinji!" Shinji shouted and proceeded to throw objects at him._

"_Tie her down!"_

"Then I don't remember much after that." Kagome shrugged again.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at his watch. Their session was up. He looked up from his watch to find Kagome sitting elegantly on the couch again.

"Well Kagome I have come to a conclusion." Sesshomaru put his notepad and pen down, and straightened his tie.

Kagome perked up, "Oh and what would that be Mr. Taisho?"

He looked her straight in the eyes, "Inuyasha is living through you."

…

And there is chapter 2. I will ty and update as much as often as I can


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody it's the dead chick yet again, Sorry I have not updated I have been trying to keep up with my college work. College is hard yo! I am going to try and updated the 4th chapter within the next two weeks so be looking out. Until then here is the third chapter.

And I do not own Super Junior or Shinee or their songs.

**Chapter 3**

"What? That's crazy. I let him go years ago." Kagome said.

"You may have let him go, but he has not let you go." Sesshomaru said as he rose, "Miss Higurashi I believe our time is up."

Kagome looked at her cell phone, "Oh it is now? How sad I was enjoying our time together." She flashed her pearly whites.

**'Her smile is amazing.'** Sesshomaru sent a smirk back her way, "Here is my card Miss Higurashi. If you need me at anytime just call me."

"Will do, Mr. Taisho." Kagome said as she closed her hand bag and stood up.

Sesshomaru put the card in the palm of her hand, touching her hand in the process,** 'Her hands are soft'**

** 'He has soft skin. Oh and nice nails.'** Kagome smiled at him again and headed towards the door.

Sesshomaru walked over and opened the door, giving a slight nod of the head, "It was nice meeting with you. I hope to see you again. Just make sure you make your net appointment with the secretary up the hall."

Kagome nodded, "Will do Mr. Taisho. Until next time." she bowed.

He bowed as well, "Until next time." And he gently closed the door behind her. **'I have a feeling I will be seeing sooner than I thought.'** Sesshomaru walked over to his desk and looked at the picture frame sitting on his desk. There was a young Sesshomaru smiling and there was a younger boy on his back smiling and holding up the peace sign. Sesshomaru sighed, **'It all seemed like it was yesterday.'**

…

_Sesshomaru sat in Tokyo University's library studying for his psychology test. His phone began to vibrate. He took it out of his pocket to see it was his father, "Yes father?"_

_ "Sesshomaru drop everything you're doing and head over to the hospital." Inutaisho demanded frantically._

_ "Why? What is going on?" Sesshomaru asked slowly packing his things._

_ "Inuyasha was hit by a car."_

_ He heard a wailing in the background. It was Izaiyo._

_ "I will be right over." He hung up and hurriedly packed the rest of his things._

_ Moments later, he arrived at the hospital. The waiting room was quiet; Izaiyo was crying and Inutaisho stared at the double doors. The anticipation was getting the best of them; the only question on their minds was if Inuyasha was alive or dead. Sesshomaru sat next to Izaiyo and put an arm around her. The room was still as silent as it was when he first walked in. The only sounds were the lobby television and Izaiyo's sniffling. After what seemed like forever, a doctor walked through the doors, "Are you all the family of Inuyasha?"_

_ Inutaisho was the first to stand up, "Yes, how is he?"_

_ The doctor's eyes looked gloomy, "Not so good. The impact of the car and the concrete gave him really bad head trauma. He is alive as of right now but I do not know if he will make it through the night. I am sorry."_

_Izaiyo wiped her eyes and sniffled. Her eyes and nose were very red but she had stopped crying. She finally stood up and Sesshomaru helped support her ,"Can we see him?"_

"_Yes you can. He is awake right now but very weak." The doctor said as he guided them to the room._

_Once they were n the room Izaiyo choked out a sob, "My boy, my precious boy."_

_Inutaisho helped her over to a chair on the side of the bed. Sesshomaru began to feel a slight sting in his eyes. __**'Inuyasha.'**__ Inutaisho and Izaiyo spoke to Inuyasha and tried to make him laugh. It was not much success because of the machines that were attached to his body restrained him. Every time he would laugh he ended up coughing up a storm. Inutaisho and Izaiyo told Inuyasha they would be right back. Leaving Sesshomaru and Inuyasha alone._

"_How ya doing kid?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat down. He tried to stop from crying but the lump in his throat would not disappear._

"_Eh I'm alright; I feel like a ton of bricks were dropped on me" Inuyasha groaned._

_Sesshomaru could see him struggle to breathe as he watched his chest slowly rise up and down. That alone sent tears down Sesshomaru's face._

"_What ya doing crying? I thought you were strong? You're a man! Men don't cry!" Inuyasha said as he let out a little chuckle._

_Sesshomaru laughed as he wiped away the tears only to have more keep coming down, "And what about you? You're a kid, you all are supposed to be invincible!"_

"_Don't worry I am. I'm going to get out of here tomorrow and be back home, bugging the hell out of you." Inuyasha laughed and then again coughs began to rack his body._

"_I look forward to it."_

_Inuyasha never woke up the next morning._

…

'**How come I have never seen Kagome before?' Sesshomaru thought.**

"_Sesshomaru hurry up, We're going to be late to the church!" Inutaisho shouted from the down the steps._

"_I will be down in a second!" Sesshomaru answered as he straightened his black tie._

_He exited the house and hopped in the limo with the rest of the family. The limo ride was silent and the feeling of sorrow was very clear in the air. Everybody's faces were blank. They arrived at the church and plenty of people were there. Sesshomaru walked up to the casket, "You look pretty peaceful," he said out loud to no one in particular._

"_He does doesn't he?" a little voice asked. _

_Sesshomaru jumped a little and looked to the side. A young raven haired girl at least no more than 8 years younger than he, stood next to him staring blankly at the casket, "He was my best friend you know. It's really sad that he is gone. Now I have no one to argue with about if Ramen or Udon is better."_

_Sesshomaru smiled, "I am sure Udon is better. Inuyasha was my little brother. I understand you on the bickering bit. That's all me and Inuyasha did. Now that he is no longer with us, I don't think arguing with my parents will be as fun as it was with Inuyasha."_

_Kagome just nodded. She brought out a picture and put it next to Inuyasha in the casket. It was of her and Inuyasha. He held her bridal style and she had one arm around his neck and held up the peace sign. They both had cheesy smiles on their faces._

"_This is a day of rejoicing and celebration. That is why I am not crying. I'm sure I will see him again."_

_This time Sesshomaru nodded._

…_.._

'**Kagome' **Sesshomaru thought, **'That had to have been her. Those words she said have stuck with him for the past 10 years.'** Sesshomaru looked at the picture again, "I knew I would see you again little brother. I just did not think it would be under these circumstances."

He put the picture down and gathered his suitcase and jacket. He made his way to the door, "I hope you are faring well Inuyasha," and he turned out the lights and closed the door.

…..

The weekend came quickly and Sesshomaru set out for a night on the town. Throwing on a pair of khaki cargos, a black polo, and black vans (AN: oh yeah Sesshomaru is getting smexy ) he step out into the sunshine. He walked along the city and came across a café called "Mon Cheri". Sesshomaru sat by the window and sipped on a vanilla latte. The café was surrounded by lilies of all colors and sat across from a beautiful park. He soaked in the sight until he saw a golden Labrador puppy crash into one of the flower pots. It shook the dirt off its fur and wagged its tail. Then he saw a woman with faded jeans, and a slim fitting white tee came up to the puppy. She scolded the puppy for apparently running away. But as soon as he gave her his 'oh so adorable' puppy eyes, she just smiled and rubbed her nose on the pup's. She put the leash on him and turned the other way; then Sesshomaru caught a glance at her. He left the café and accompanied the woman, "Kagome…"

Kagome turned to look at him and jumped slightly, "Oh hello Mr. Taisho."

"Please call me Sesshomaru." He said.

"Okay well Sesshomaru, what brings you out here?" she asked as she began to walk across the street.

"I like to observe the town on bright days like this and what about you?"

"Little Jojo right here," Kagome pointed towards the puppy, "wanted to go out for a walk….and I enjoy days like this too. The park is my favorite place."

"Same here. It gives off a certain Zen."

Kagome smiled, "It really does." Jojo then yanked at his chain pulling Kagome along with him.

"Looks like Jojo loves the park too!" Sesshomaru shouted after her.

Kagome ran trying to keep up with the hyper puppy, saying excuse me to people along the way. Finally Jojo calmed down and plopped in front of a bench under a tree. Kagome sat down as well trying to catch her breath. Sesshomaru calmly sat down next to her. He stared at her and laughed out loud. Her hair was all over the place, her cheeks were flushed, and Jojo was on his stomach with his legs spread. Slowly Kagome began to laugh until she was having a fit.

Kagome and Sesshomaru talked shortly after their laughing fit. Surprisingly they had a vast amount in common, "So you are saying that Eric Whitacre's 'Sleep' is your favorite song?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yup I love the sound of the choir and how the soprano's sounds like beautiful bells ringing. But now I am getting into this whole Korean Pop ordeal. I am slowly falling in love with Super Junior." Kagome said.

"I personally like Shinee." Sesshomaru said leaning back onto the bench.

"Really now? I though a man such as yourself listened to talk radio all day." Kagome teased.

"Oh no I cannot stand to hear those middle aged people talk." Sesshomaru made a face.

"I hear you there." Kagome agreed looking at Jojo. He was sleep, and making snot bubbles.

"So have you heard the Super Junior and Shinee Mash-up of Bonamana and Lucifer?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome gasped, "Yes it is absolutely amazing. I would have never known it was two different songs!" (AN: Seriously go listen to it. It is pretty awesome)

Sesshomaru and Kagome laughed again. Finally settling down again, silence came over them.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Hmmm?"

"I never got the chance to ask you this during our session but, do you live alone?" Sesshomaru asked seriously.

"Yes I do actually." Kagome answered.

"How do you go about that?"

"Well at first my mom would not let me get my own place let alone go to school. She was so afraid for me out in the real world. But then she realized it would not be fair for me. I longed to be like every other teenager and adult out there. So she finally decided to let me go to a University as long as I stayed close to Tokyo or in Tokyo. I have to call her everyday so she can know that I am still alive, meet her once a week, and she made swear to write down everything I do every day so I can keep up with myself." Kagome spoke gently as she looked down at the puppy that was yet again, blowing snot bubbles.

"And you do not feel smothered? Don't you want to travel?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Surprisingly I do not feel smothered; I mean I got what I wanted. The traveling ordeal can wait. I want to travel but I do not feel like I am ready." Kagome replied.

"Where do you want to go once you feel you are ready?"

Kagome turned her head. Where did she want to go? "Paris, France"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow, "Why Paris?"

"It is a place of love. I have always thought it to be a wonderful place. Maybe I might find a nice French man over there too. And I am fluent in French." Kagome said.

"Speak to me in French."

"Je suis PC et Windows set a ete mon idée" Kagome smiled.

"Oh vraiment?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Oui! Oui! Etes- vous couramment le francais aussi?"

Sesshomaru smiled, "Oui!"

"Well you are full of surprises." Kagome said. She yanked on Jojo's chain to wake him up.

"That I am.'

Kagome flashed him a smile, "Well Sesshomaru I must get going. I need to get home to do some cleaning."

"Understandable. It was nice seeing you again. And it was nice meeting you Jojo" Sesshomaru said ruffling Jojo's fur.

"See you at my next appointment." Kagome said as she began walking away.

Sesshomaru nodded and made his way back to his condo.

…

Well there it is! Once again I am sorry for the slow update. College is killing me. I probably won't update for another 2 weeks, but be looking out for the 4th and final chapter. It's gonna be explosive!

Au Revoir!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok So I may make this about 6 chapters…I told you guys I won't be updating as much, Taking care of my daughter is and going to school is hectic. But I will be done before the end of the year…..I hope. Here is chapter 4!

And I do not own Inuyasha…which is really sad.

**Chapter 4**

Kagome made her way back to her apartment. When she arrived, she unlocked the door and Jojo jumped to open it, "Good boy," Kagome praised him, "You deserve a treat." She reached on top of the fridge and tossed him a milk bone.

Petting Jojo on the head she pulled out her cell phone and called her mom, "Hey mom."

"Kagome dear, how are you?" her mom asked

"I'm doing okay today. Guess what?"

"What?"

"While I was taking Jojo for a walk I ran into Mr. Taisho. We had a nice conversation. Do you know he is into Korean Pop?" Kagome said enthusiastically.

"Oh lord. Sounds like you have a typical high school crush." Her mom teased.

"I do not. I just did not expect him to be into that. He is kind of the opposite of everything I thought he was." Kagome said twirling her hair.

"Alright sweetie. Well make sure you write that down. I have to go I will see you Wednesday."

"Okay mom, Love you."

"Love you too Kagome."

Kagome hung up the phone and pulled out her list: Ran into Sesshomaru.

"That run you gave me Jojo made me hungry." Kagome shouted over her shoulder to the puppy as if he was listening. She began scouting through her fridge. Pulling out the contents she needed to make a sandwich, she closed her fridge and a posted note fell of the fridge. Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Why is this one blue? All the other ones are pink." Flipping it over it read, **'Meet with Koga'**

"Koga? I do not know a guy named Koga."

"**Yeah, but I do.**" Kagome heard a voice inside her head. Her eyes grew wide as she looked around, "Who said that?" Her heart rate picked up and she slowly grabbed a knife.

**"I did."** The voiced spoke again.

Kagome then blacked out. Shinji surfaced and blinked her eyes a few time. She looked down at the knife in her right hand and scoffed, "Who were you going to cut? Yourself?" Shinji laughed and tossed the knife in the sink.

Shinji walked out of the kitchen, "Jojo come here ya mutt!"she called.

The puppy came sliding down the hall, "Come on I'm taking you next door to see Mr. Abbitello and Roger" Shinji said as she made her way out the door. Putting on her best 'Kagome' impression, she walked across the hall and knocked on the door. A loud barking was heard behind the door and a short stubby old man opened the door, a Rottweiler stood behind him and happily wagged its tail. Jojo attacked the Rottweiler playfully and the pair took off down the hall.

"Oh dropping off Jojo, busy today?" Mr. Abbitello asked.

"Yes sir, I have some business to take care of." Shinji smiled forcefully.

"Oh well it's a pleasure to have Jojo over." He smiled at her and adjusted his frames.

"Thanks for watching him Mr. Abbitello" Shinji waved and walked down the hall. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed a number, "Yeah Koga? It's me I'm on my way out there."

**Scene Change!**

Sesshomaru entered his condo, "Rin I'm home."

"Daddy!" a voice shouted and sprinted down the stairs attaching herself to Sesshomaru's leg, "I am glad you're back."

"And it feels good to be back. Have you eaten?" Sesshomaru looked down at Rin.

With a pouted lip Rin answered, "No Jaken said I was a brat and deserved to starve."

"Really now? I'm going to have to take care of that."

"No need I took care of it." Rin said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

Sesshomaru began walking to the kitchen, with Rin still attached to her his leg, "How so?"

"Let's just say Jaken met my Barbie dolls." Rin giggled.

"That's my girl."Sesshomaru patted her head.

Once in the kitchen Rin hopped onto the island, "What do you want to eat?"

"Fried cabbage." Rin replied.

"Fried cabbage it is." Sesshomaru said as he gathered the cabbage and began cutting it into pieces, "Rin what do you think about a puppy?"

Rin's eyes glowed, "Really dad?"

"Yes, any puppy you want." Sesshomaru smiled.

"Oh thank you daddy!" Rin hugged him again.

"You're welcome." He hugged her back and then set the pieces of cabbage in the pan, and not too much later a sizzling sound followed it, "So what did you accomplish today?"

"Well first I watched Alvin and The Chipmunks the Squeakquel and tried to learn the dance moves then…" Rin babbled on and Sesshomaru nodded to everything but he truly was not listening. **'Rin would enjoy a puppy and that would give me a reason to go see Kagome.'**

Smiling internally he imagined Kagome, Rin and the puppies playing together, '**Hmmm I wonder how Rin would take to Kagome? Maybe the**y **would get along really well. I hope so'**

"Um dad you seem really content lately. What's been going on?" Rin asked.

She noticed Sesshomaru wasn't listening, "Dad?"

"Her name is Kagome."

"Oooh a female I see." Rin smirked. Then she began to babble on about the rest of her day and how she needed a female role model in her life. Yet again he was not listening.

**'I wonder what her favorite color is? Or her hobbies or even….'**

"Dad!"

Sesshomaru snapped back to reality to see the cabbage burning. He quickly turned off the stove and looked down at the pan. Rin just shook her head and sighed. Sesshomaru frowned, "Want to just order pizza instead?"

Rin laughed, "Yes."

**Scene Change!**

Shinji walked up another set of steps in a grimy apartment building until she came across a door. Loud rock music was heard through the door, so she banged on the door loudly, "Yo Koga! The door!" a voice yelled from the inside.

Then the door was yanked open and a tall tan male with blue eyes open the door. He had his hair in a high ponytail, wore black skinny jean pants with cuts in the knees, and a black leather vest with no undershirt on, "Hey Kagome baby." He moved aside to let her in.

"Hey."Shinji kissed him on the cheek.

Shinji walked in and past a guy with a long braid going down his back, "Sup Kagome?" the man said putting out his fist.

"Sup Bank." Shinji bumped his fist.

"Weed?" Bankotsu asked holding out the joint.

"You know it." Shinji took the weed and lit it up.

"You want a beer babe?" Koga called from the kitchen.

"Of course I do!" Shinji called back.

Koga walked in, tossed Shinji the beer and sat next to her, "So what have you guys been up to all day?" Shinji asked taking a drag of the weed.

"Nothing you know us, just chilling, smoking, working the usual." Koga answered.

"What about you?" Bankotsu asked.

"The usual appointments, taking care of that puppy, college, blah blah." Shinji answered

"Sounds like the life to me ha. Wish I could go to college; I'm too stupid and I hate all those damn books." Koga said taking a swig of his beer.

"Well I got to make something out of myself because my mother wants me to." Shinji said also taking a swig of her beer.

"This is an okay life to me. It revolves around bitches and the good parts in life, like what the earth has to offer...which is this weed."Bankotsu smiled.

"True that!" Shinji and Koga agreed.

"Hey Koga you got my shit?"Shinji asked.

"Yeah right here." He said as he reached into his pocket

Shinji glowed, "Ah yes! The answer to my prayers!" she praised. She laid the substance on the table and used the razor to cut it up into three lines, "Hey hand me that little piece of paper." Koga gave her a little piece of white paper and she rolled it up. She bent down and began to sniff in one line. Inhaling deeply she took it all in, and exhale, "Oh hell yeah that is the stuff! Koga where did you get this?"

"Good friend of mines."

Shinji did the same to the last two lines and relaxed, "Alright now I can chill out." She said as she sat back and took another drag of the joint.

For a couple hours they sat and talked about random things and spazzed out to a few rock songs. Shinji felt a headache coming on, **'Damn that girl is trying to get control'**

"Well you guys I have to go and retrieve the dog and finish homework."Shinji stood up and walked to the door.

"See ya guys." She exited the apartment. As soon as she closed the door Kagome surfaced again.

She blinked and looked around, "Oh not again." She anxiously walked out of the apartment building and onto the streets. Graffiti was assorted onto certain buildings and hobos were sitting aimlessly about. Trying not to look frightened, Kagome took out her cell phone and a certain card. Dialing a number she waited and waited, "Please pick up, please pick up, please…"

"Hello?" A smooth velvet voice asked through the receiver.

"Sesshomaru? It's Kagome."

"Oh hello. Is everything okay?"

"Yes I just need someone to talk to while I walk home."

"Kagome I gave you my number for emergency cases only."Sesshomaru scolded.

Kagome's heart dropped a little, "Oh well I guess I can always see you at my appointment…"

"But I can make an exception for you." She could sense him smiling on the other end.

"Thank you." Kagome said as she let go of the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"So what is going on? Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah I just ended up in the grimy side of town and I don't know how I got here," she sniffed her shirt, "and I smell like cigarette smoke."

"Do you need me to come pick you up?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Na, I been on this side of town before. I will be home in like half an hour." Kagome answered.

"Do you drive?"

"No I prefer not to pollute the earth with all that toxic."

"Understandable. So do you think Shinji did this?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Most likely." Kagome said as she walked by a man whistled at her.

"Nice backside baby! Come here girl!" The random man shouted. Kagome just groaned and kept on walking.

"Are you sure you do not need me to pick you up?"

Kagome giggled, "I have survived it before and I can survive it now."

The conversation consisted of what Kagome could remember and Shinji. Finally Kagome arrived to her apartment, retrieved Jojo and unlocked her door, "Well Sesshomaru I made it home just fine."

"Good, Hey Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go shopping for a puppy with me sometime next week?"Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome cheesed, "Of course I would."

"And I have someone who would like to meet you."

"Alrighty Well then I will see you and this person next week."

"Goodbye Sesshomaru."

"Goodbye Kagome."

Kagome hung up the phone and looked down at Jojo, "You want to go shopping for a puppy next week?"

Jojo wagged his tail happily a jumped to open the door.

**End of Chapter**

And there it is! Review! Do what you must!


	5. Chapter 5

Woohooo! Break is here! Which means…I am going to finish my story! It will take an immense amount of determination but I can do it. Here goes nothing…..

I do not own Inuyasha, all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the week flew by and Kagome headed out to a Wednesday brunch with her mother, Jojo in toe. Kagome approached the town's café and saw her mother sitting outside, "Hey mom."

"Hey honey." She greeted Kagome. Jojo put his paws on her knees and licked her hands, "Hello to you too Jojo."

Kagome tied him to the table leg and sat down herself, "So what's been going on mom?"

"Oh you know the usual, keeping things tidy around the house and trying to send Souta off for school. It's going to be quite lonely when he leaves. You know Jii-Chan is not around anymore to drive us crazy about demons." Her mother said looking a little gloomy.

Then a waiter came over to take their order, "What will you ladies have?"

"A vanilla bean latte and a bagel with strawberry cream cheese." Kagome said handing him the menu.

"I will have a coffee with heavy cream and a bagel with blueberry cream cheese." Her mother also handed him her menu.

"And what about our little puppy here?" he asked looking under the table.

"Just bring him a plate of shredded cheddar cheese; he goes crazy for it." Kagome informed.

"Will do." and he set off to place their orders.

"Mom maybe you should go on a vacation once Souta is gone."

"That would be nice. How have things been for you?"

"Oh you know the usual. School, Appointments, yada, yada." Kagome waved off, **'And ending up on the grimy side of town twice a week.'**

"Oh no problems with Shinji?" Her mother asked watching her movements.

'**Alright Kagome tell her the truth. Don't lie don't lie don't lie' **"Nope." Kagome cringed.

Her mother raised her eyebrow, "Really now?"

"Yes really." Kagome blurted out.

"Hmm guess those appointments paid off. What is that man doing?" Her mother giggled.

"His job mother."

"Here you go ladies your food and a plate of cheese for the dog." The waiter came back with their food.

"Thank you." They both said and the waiter bowed and left them to eat.

"So how are things with your crush?" her mother asked.

"Mom!" Kagome groaned, "He is not a crush," she blushed and puffed her cheeks out, "besides we're going to look for a puppy today." She whispered.

"What was that?" her mother asked biting into her bagel.

Shuffling through the sugars she muffled again, "we're going to look for a puppy today."

"Repeat that again dear I wasn't listening."

"Ugh we are going to go look for a puppy today!" Kagome barely yelled looking flustered.

"Honey calm down you act like I just interrogated you with a flashlight." Her mother laughed.

"Sure felt like it." Kagome sunk down in her chair.

"But why a puppy?" her mother questioned again.

"I really do not know." Kagome wondered as she began to eat her bagel.

After the slight conversation they ate their brunch in silence. Paying for the food Kagome and her mother stood up, "Well it was nice to see you again. Glad you are doing well." Her mother hugged her.

Kagome hugged her back, "You too mom. Now scurry on home I believe you left Souta alone too long, he is a boy and cannot be trusted."

Her mother smiled, "You're right. Have fun puppy shopping." She waved and began walking away.

"I will try." Kagome waved back. Pulling out her phone she dialed a number.

**Scene Change!**

"Rin we are going shopping for a puppy today." Sesshomaru smiled

Rin who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine dropped it immediately, "Really?"

"Yes."

Dismissing the magazine and running to her father she jumped around with giddiness, "When? When?"

"In a few minutes, I am just waiting on someone to call me." Just then Sesshomaru's phone began to ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Sesshomaru I am at the park across from the café if you want to pick me up here."

"That will be fine. Oh and I am bringing my daughter with me."

"Oh? Well I will be glad to meet her. See you two in a few."

Hanging up he made his way to the door and the car, "Rin we are going to meet a very nice lady today okay? She is going to help us look for a puppy."

Still giddy she began to rambled questions about what was she like, what kind of dog does she like, what kind of dog she wanted, and what she was going to name him, "Rin please do be nice. I like this woman a lot."

Catching Rin's attention she grinned, "Okay dad I will."

They pulled up to the park and Kagome waved and made her way over to the car, "Oh and by the way she has a puppy named Jojo." Sesshomaru grinned.

Before Rin could react the puppy hopped in the backseat and began to assail her face in a playful way.

"Off to the pet store." Kagome said and they pulled off. Turning to the back she greeted Rin, "Hi Rin I'm Kagome."

"I'm Rin as you already know. Are you the lady my father always speaks of?" Rin smiled.** 'Bingo'**

Sesshomaru stiffened and cleared his throat. Kagome stared at him slightly, "Oh he does?"

"Yupp all the time. You seem as nice as he says you are."

"Well I am nice. Your father is quite the charmer himself."

"Yeah but he can't coo…"

"Ladies we're here." Sesshomaru announced putting the car in park.

"Yay!" Rin shouted exiting the car and into the store taking Jojo with her.

"You talk about me huh?" Kagome smiled.

"Maybe." Sesshomaru said staring straight ahead.

Sesshomaru blushed and Kagome walked passed him, "Come on there is a puppy in there with your address on him or her."

Entering the store, it was filled with noise and the slight wet puppy smell. Kagome and Sesshomaru walked around the store and he looked at the different animals, Kagome cooed over kittens while Sesshomaru twitched at the insects.

"So Sesshomaru can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked as she held a black and white kitten in her palms.

"Sure."

"Your daughter… Rin. Were you married?"

"No."

"Serious relationship?"

"Yes but that relationship did not result in having Rin."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows together.

"I adopted her. It is a sad story actually. I found her on the street as a baby and it saddened me because it was not like she was an animal but someone abandoned her as if she were so. So I took her in and the rest is history." Sesshomaru said not meeting her gaze.

Kagome eyes slowly started to tear up, "That is the sweetest thing I have heard!"

Noticing her tears Sesshomaru smiled, "Please do not cry. But I am kind at heart. Don't worry though I do not use that story on the ladies. I let them believe Rin was from a past relationship."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"You were the first to ask."

"Oh." Kagome said as stared down in her lap.

"Dad! Kagome!"

Hearing their names they made their way over to Rin who was staring at a white husky, "I found him." He had big golden eyes and a nice white coat. Kagome couldn't look away and smiled.

"Look he even cleans walls!" Rin said. Sure enough the puppy was licking the walls around his space.

"Well then I guess he is the puppy for us. Jojo even likes him." Sesshomaru said as both him and Kagome looked at Jojo. He sure was excited but failed to notice that the glass was getting in the way of him and his playmate.

"Well let's take this puppy home." Sesshomaru said and told a stored worker that he wanted to purchase the puppy. After getting the puppy he carried the puppy in his arms to keep him away Jojo or else they would never get the little one out the store. Filling out the necessary paperwork the clerk asked Rin what she was going to name him.

"Umm…Inu."

Kagome and Sesshomaru froze and shared the same blank face oblivious o the world around them.

"What a nice name. Well Inu is all yours now." She said handed her the leash for her puppy. Rin put it on Inu and happily exited the store.

Finally out of their daze and circumventing the puppy's name they walked to the car. The car ride back awkwardly silent besides the puppies and Rin. At the destination of Kagome's apartment she got out the car and bid them ado and slowly began to walk away.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru called out.

"Huh?" she asked turning around.

"Would you like to go on a date ?"

"Sure that would be nice. Call me with details." She waved and walked inside.

"Oooooh daddy's going on a date." Rin teased.

"I sure am. I sure am." He smiled and drove off.

**End of Chapter 5**

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey you guys it's me again back with the last and final chapter. Jodi and I hope you all enjoyed the holidays. Well this is the final chapter, do you think Sesshomaru has what it takes to help Kagome out of this jail she is in? We shall see.

And I do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 6**

"Aaaahhh! Sango no matter what I try on nothing seems right!" Kagome paced in her room huffing and puffing.

"Well I would love to help you but it is hard to deal with the two of you at once. It's worse than mood swings." Sango said as she watched Kagome argue with herself….well actually with Shinji.

"The girl can't do nothing right. Why do you think I am here?" Shinji smiled.

"Well you are here because…" Sango started.

"Oh shut up Shinji you're just a part of my imagination which causes me trouble." Kagome cut Sango off arguing back with Shinji.

"Kagome I think you should just…" Sango started again.

"Oh imagination now am I? I do not exist to you? I will have you know I am very real little girl." Shinji bickered.

"We're the same age!" Kagome countered back

'**If this was anybody else they would be running out like a mad man.'** Sango thought as she watched Kagome flail about her room constantly switching her head from side to side as each person argued, "At least you two became more acquainted in a week."

"I got tired of scaring her so I think I'm going to make her seem more insane by talking to herself. Can I take over for the date?" Shinji asked smiling evilly.

"But I am not talking to myself and no this date is important to me."

"I just want to torture the guy. Seems like a pansy anyway." Shinji muttered.

"Why are you muttering? I can hear you ya know?" Kagome growled.

"Feh!"

"Uh Kagome what about this?" Sango asked pulling out a dress.

Kagome turned around, "Oh my goodness Sango you're a genius." Kagome hugged her and took the dress. After putting it on she looked at herself in the mirror. It was a black dress that hugged her body just right. It was strapless and had seashells at the top to cover her chest area and the dress slightly crunched up, looking like waves on her body. To top it off she had on a silver feather necklace.

"I believe you are good to go." Sango said as she added a little lip gloss to Kagome's lips.

Hearing the doorbell ring Kagome grabbed her black clutch purse and headed for the door, "I'm out keep Jojo under careful watch."

"Oh he loves me he won't do nothing stupi…Hey stay out of my purse!" Sango yelled and began to chase after Jojo.

Kagome laughed and opened the door and there stood Sesshomaru. Giving him a look over he had on black dress pants, a dark purple button up shirt, and a tie. His hair just cascaded down his back, **'His nice long soft silver hair. I just want to run my fingers through it and…'**

"Hello? Kagome you ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked.

Snapping out of her thoughts Kagome slightly laughed, "Oh yeah."

Sesshomaru offered his arm and Kagome took it, "So where are we going?"

"You shall see." Sesshomaru said as he led her to the car.

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and sat in the passenger seat silently. The ride to the restaurant was silent. Only the sound of soft jazz filled the car. The car eventually came to a stop and a man helped her out the car, "Hello Madame. Welcome to Shay Sushi." The valet boy bowed. Sesshomaru handed the boy the keys and led Kagome inside, "Table for Taisho." "Right this way sir."

The host sat them down, "Your waiter will be with you in a second."

Kagome smiled at the host and look across the table at Sesshomaru. Silence filled the table and their persons again. Kagome began to look around the restaurant, **'Not a bad place.'** The place was very calm and had dim lighting setting the mood. The theme of the restaurant was the 1920's. The walls were painted a violet color and the carpet was made of a velvet pelt. Black ceiling fans hung down giving everyone a cool sensation and bamboo plants were placed strategically in the venue. The female waitresses walked around in flapper dresses, sported curly hair with the band around their head, and they wore stockings and garners on their legs. The male waiters wore slim slacks with suspenders in a color wheel of tan, black, and gray, their hair was slicked back and they wore fedora's on their heads. Then lastly the stage had a live jazz band playing. **'Looks expensive.'**

"You look nice tonight Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome smiled, "You look nice too."

"How has your week been?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It has been okay. Shinji and I have become more acquainted. Now she just makes me seem like I'm insane." Kagome responded.

"Well let's hope we don't have to worry about her this afternoon." Sesshomaru smiled putting a reassuring hand on Kagome's hand.

The waiter came and took their orders and during their dinner they had a conversation about Inu and Rin. Apparently Inu likes to chew cords and Sesshomaru had to spend an immense amount of money in two days on new cords and carpet cleaner.

"I'm telling you that dog is evil." He said as he took a bite out of his sushi.

"But so cute." Kagome laughed.

They both laughed and eventually their laughter died down and they listened to the bad play. "Ladies and gentlemen I would like to bring out our featured singer Lo Michele."

Sesshomaru spoke up, "Kagome would you like to dance?" he asked offering her his right hand.

"Yes I would." Kagome said taking his hand.

He led her to the dance floor and they swayed to the music.

_Take me back in the day when loving was pure  
Love ain't going away, love is always secure  
Life's not always perfect but love's always forever  
Lets let true love connect lets try lasting together  
_

"Kagome I really meant it when I said you looked beautiful tonight."

Kagome blushed, "Oh well thank you."

"You look beautiful all the time."

_I'm so ready to love, I'm so ready to promise my all  
I'm so ready to give til' the day that my life is no more  
I'll be everything that this woman could possibly be  
Cause I'm ready to be like the olden days when commitment was golden  
_

"Kagome I would like to court you." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

Kagome's eyes went wide, **'Court me?'**

_Be the man of my dreams and get down on one knee, Love  
Say you'll be all I need and then ask me to marry you, my love  
Lets take two golden bands and lets walk down the isle, Love  
I'll say I do and you'll say I do, make a golden commitment, oh  
_

"Is that even possible? You are my therapist. We shouldn't even be on this date, you are mixing business with pleasure." Kagome whispered.

"But I can distinguish between the two."

_I'm so ready to love, I'm so ready to promise my whole  
And I'm so ready to give till the day that my life is no more  
I'll be everything that this woman could possibly be, yes I will  
Cause I'm ready to be like the olden days when commitment was golden  
_

"But we are two different people." Kagome looked him in the eyes.

"I work with "different" people." Sesshomaru smiled.

"Very true." Kagome laughed.

_Let's last forever (let's last forever)  
No typical american shady love  
Let's stay together (let's stay together)  
Pray God smile upon ours  
_

"I'm crazy why would you want to be with me?" Kagome looked away.

_I'm so ready to love, I'm so ready to promise my whole  
And I'm so ready to give till the day that my life is no more  
I'll be everything that this woman could possibly be, yes I will  
Cause I'm ready to be like the olden days when commitment was golden  
_

"There is no such thing as crazy. You intrigue me Kagome." He saidusing his free hand to turn her face to him, "No other woman catches my attention like you. Rin likes you, she never li_kes _anybody. That means a lot. Will you allow me to court you?"

_I'm so ready to love, I'm so ready to promise my whole  
And I'm so ready to give till the day that my life is no more  
I'll be everything that this woman could possibly be  
Cause I'm ready to be like the olden days when commitment was golden  
_

Kagome thought about it. Giving it time she finally answered, "I do not think now is the best time. I have too much going on inside. You are a good looking man Sesshomaru no doubt but right now I need you to be my help. Im not stable at all for dating. Just be my friend and help me Sesshomaru." _  
_

_Golden  
Golden  
oh oh my  
Golden  
Golden love  
Cause commitment is golden  
Mmm mmm_

The song ended and they slowly parted, "I understand completely." Sesshomaru said.

"But I will make you a deal." Kagome began to bargain.

"I am listening." Sesshomaru looked at her raising one eyebrow.

"If you help me rid myself of Shinji then we can date." Kagome smiled.

"I will hold you to that." He said as he retrieved their things and walked outside.

"I expect nothing less." Kagome smiled again as she got into the car.

He drove her home and walked her to her apartment, "Well I had a nice evening with you Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"I enjoyed my evening with you as well." Sesshomaru smiled back leaning against the door frame.

"Well I guess I will see you at my appointment." Kagome shrugged.

Sesshomaru shrugged back. Kagome leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for everything tonight."

"You are welcome."

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." Kagome waved walking inside closing the door behind her.

"Goodnight Kagome." He said walking back outside.

…..

Weeks went by and things were fine. Kagome attended her appointments regularly and her and Sesshomaru stayed friends like he promised. Today Kagome went to her appointment like any other day.

"Hello Kagome." Sesshomaru said welcoming her in.

"Hello Mr. Taisho." Kagome said back.

"You know you can stop with the formalities we are passed that." Sesshomaru told her sitting down.

"No inside the work place I want to keep it professional."

"Ok then well Kagome I need to speak with you today about something different." Sesshomaru said.

"And that would be?"

"Inuyasha."

Kagome's smile died down and all the life flew out of her eyes and tears slowly dripped down Then Kagome's body began to twitch and she felt a tug in the back of her head.

"Great now you have made her cry. I have to deal with that." Shinji growled.

"Why are you here Shinji? Why can't you leave Kagome alone?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I told you I am lost." Shinji answered.

"But that does not explain why you haunt Kagome's body…Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"I do not know who that is." Shinji seethed through her teeth.

"Okay we can play this game. Why will you not leave Kagome alone?"

"Kagome is nothing but a weak person with no backbone and no life. I can't stand back and watch her be walked over and do the things she does." Shinji said with no emotion.

"Can you not cross over Inuyasha?"

"I am Shinji and did you not think that I might not want to cross over? This appointment is over." Shinji stood and abruptly left the room.

"Shinji wait!" Seshsomaru called after her.

By then Kagome was herself again and was walking down the street with tears strolling down her face, **'I thought I was over you Inuyasha? I know I am I just have to be." **She furiously wiped away the tears and felt the tug in the back of her head again. **'Not again.'**

"Oh yes again and I know exactly how to solve this problem." Shinji said and began to take off down the street.

Back in his office Sesshomaru began to pace, **'Maybe that was not the best idea to bring him up. Now who knows where she could be.'** He looked out his window, **'Or where she could be.'**

…

Hours began to pass and night began to arrive, Sesshomaru was at home worried. He sat on the couch reading a book. Then his cell phone rang, "Hello? Kagome?"

"Sesshomaru," She said; her voice a little horse, "Can you come get me from this side of town. Please?"

"Of course where are you?" He asked as he retrieved his keys and walked out the front door.

"In the alley way between the corner store and the closed down ramen bar." She answered.

"Ok stay there I will be there ASAP."

"Please hurry."

He hung up and took off down the street. Ripping through traffic he navigated his way through town. He finally ran into the alley way and parked his car; opening the door rushing to find Kagome not caring that he left it open. Looking around in the corner near a trash can sat someone hunched over. He recognized that someone as Kagome, "Kagome."

She looked up and her eyes were puffy and very red but through all that she smiled at him, "You came."

"Of course I did." He said as he kneeled down next to her.

She still had on her smile, "Thank you." She said faintly and passed out.

He caught her before her head collided with the ground. He slowly picked her up and began to walk back to his car until he heard something drop. Looking down he saw a little bag, narrowing his eyes he saw it held a white substance. Sighing he began to walk back to his car again. Driving Kagome back to his house he sat her down on his couch.

"Dad what is wrong with Kagome?" Rin asked.

"She is just not feeling well. Get me a blanket if you will." Sesshomaru said never taking his eyes off Kagome.

Rin did as told and he placed it over her, "Goodnight Kagome."

…..

Kagome awoke the next morning to the sun glaring down on her. Hissing she slowly got up and looked at her surroundings.

"Glad you are finally awake." Sesshomaru said.

"What happened?"

"You ask me to pick you up from the grimy side of town and then you passed out. I brought you back here."

"Oh." Was all she said.

Silence filled the room and the tension in the room was thick. Sesshomaru sat on the love seat still staring at Kagome. He could see the dazed look in her eyes; the drugs were taking a toll on her. No longer being able to watch her like this he spoke up, "Kagome do you know that crack cocaine is in your system?"

"Yes." She answered.

Sesshomaru was taken back by that answer but slightly angry, "Why did you not talk about this in the appointments?"

"Because it does not matter." She said nonchalantly.

"Does not matter? Kagome drugs are a big deal and play a big role in affecting your body." Sesshomaru stated.

"It's not like I am doing these drugs on purpose! Shinji does this!" Kagome said becoming aggravated.

"But they are going into your body and hurting you!"

"I am fine!" Kagome snapped.

"Kagome no you are not! You are tripping out on my couch right in front of me!" Sesshomaru snapped back at her.

"I am fine! You are beginning to be like everyone else!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome I think you need to go to rehab." Sesshomaru said calming down.

"I don't want to hear this." Kagome said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Kagome I just want you to get help." He said walking behind her.

"So does everybody else." She said over shoulder to him as she sprinted down the stairs.

"Because everyone else cares!" he called out to her.

Kagome just gave him the finger and walked around the corner.

Sesshomaru became exasperated, "Well that did not go exactly as planned. Now she is off again. Great going Sesshomaru."

….

A few days went by and Sesshomaru did not here from Kagome. Then a couple weeks went by and she missed her appointments. He called her a few times and she did not answer. He asked her friends if they heard from her and no one has.

"Daddy how is Ms. Kagome?" Rin asked.

"She is still really sick Rin." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh so that means me and Inu can't play with Jojo?" Rin asked with Inu by her side.

Sesshomaru looed at Rin and then down at Inu, "Eventually."

On the other side of town Kagome was not fairing over herself. Her apartment was a mess and she rarely left. Jojo did not even stay with her anymore, she told Sango to keep him until she became better. Kagome slowly walked around her apartment with a cigarette in her hand and whiskey on her counter. She slowly began to talk to herself, "Inuyasha I know I am over you. I have to be, it's been years."

"I remember when you use to come over and bug me to help you get Kikyo to be your girl."

"_Kagomeeee!" Inuyasha whined and flopped on her bed._

"_What Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking up at him from her book._

"_I need your help."_

"_With?" Kagome asked looking back at her book._

"_Kikyo. Be my "Girlfriend" so she can be jealous."_

"_No."_

_He put his arm around her shoulder, "Please? Just do me this favor please Kags." He whined again and gave her his puppy eyes._

_Kagome rolled her eyes, "Fine."_

Taking a drag she blew out and laughed, "And I actually liked you at the time. You beat up all the guys that teased me. You were just like my brother."

The tears kept falling down her cheeks, "Then you died. Why? Why would you do that? I just had to be there to watch it."

"_Inuyasha stop walking away and let's talk about this." Kagome chased after him._

"_For what? She doesn't like me, she thinks were really together. Besides she likes that Naraku creep better." Inuyasha fumed still walking ahead._

"_Inuyasha it will be okay. Just please stop walking so fast." Kagome pleaded._

"_Just forget it let's go home."_

"_Imuyasha watch out for the street."_

_Inuyasha turned around, "Kagome stop worrying I'm going to be o….."_

_Then a horn sounded, "INUYASHA!"_

She took a swig and began to ramble on again, "It was my fault. You're dead because of apartment and ran her fingers through her hair, "I know what I need to do." Then she walked out the door.

…

Sesshomaru sat outside the café drinking tea still worried about, **'Where the hell could this girl be?'**

"Hey dude look up at the Federal building."

"Is that someone at the top?"

"I don't know."

Slowly a crowd of people began to walk to the building and Sesshomaru followed them. He searched the top trying to see what everyone else was seeing but it was hard because of the glare from the sun. Squinting his eyes a little more he began to see who the figure was, "Kagome!"

'**Psycho girl that's what they will call me. But I won't be able to hear them soon; their thoughts do not matter.**_'_ Kagome thought. She could hear peoples scream underneath her but they all sounded like faint murmurs to her. **'There once was a girl who was sweet and innocent, had a great amount of friends, and had the best friend in the world. She never did anything wrong to anybody and she was as cute as a button. Then one tragic day she lost her best friend in the whole wide world.'**

Sesshomaru began to sprint up the steps, **'Shit shit shit!'**

'**Then things began to go downhill but in the process she gained another friend although she wasn't very nice.'**

Sesshomaru kept running but was slowly losing his breathe and struggling to keep going, it seemed that all odds were against him, **'Therapist my ass! Why the hell did I not see this coming?'** He looked up and only saw more steps. He took a deep breathe and began to run again, "I'm on my way Kagome."

Kagome slowly felt tears leak from her eyes again, **'But that knew friend taught her how to be brave and endure this mess of the world. Sadly it took the best of her and she felt that her best friend was calling her home. On July 8, 2011 Kagome passed leaving this world behind.' **Kagome laughed, **'Yeah that's what it will say on my obituary.'**

Sesshomaru was still running, "I will not let this be the end. I can't."

"I just can't seem to stop crying." Kagome laughed as she wiped away her tears.

"Yeah you were always a cry baby." Shinji said.

"Ugh you're back. What do you want?" Kagome growled.

"To see if you really want to go through with this." Shinji said softly.

"What do you care? You're the reason I am like this." Kagome snarled.

"Partially. But you are the reason why you are like this. Your mind and body could not handle the turmoil and graphics of Inuyasha's death. I was called upon to help you." Shinji answered.

"Yeah thanks for the shit you put me through." Kagome grumbled.

"Why are you grumbling? I can hear you ya know." Shinji laughed.

"Do not use my words against me."

"Sorry but someone had to help you. I only did these things to you in hope of thinking that you would take control and try to be Kagome again." Shinji said.

"Well it does not matter; I have crack in my system and everyone believes I belong in a Looney bin. And if this is the only way to get rid of you, so be it." Kagome said looking down at below.

"Pretty far jump you know." Shinji pointed out.

"I won't feel a thing. But I will admit I will miss you Shinji."

"Same to you Kagome."

"In the next life I will name my kid after you but pray they will not be like you." Kagome said.

"Gee thanks." Shinji laughed.

"Until next time."

'Until next time."

Kagome looked down one last time, "Goodbye." And she walked over the edge. She felt a good gust of air but was stopped suddenly, "What the hell?" she looked up to find Sesshomaru grabbing onto her arm for her dear life, "What are you doing here Sesshomaru? Let go!"

"Suicide is not the way Kagome." He slowly began to pull her up.

"No!" Kagome began to claw at his arm, "I want to die! Do you know what it feels like to be this way? I have had to live with this everyday and watched my best friend die! Do you know what it is like to lose a best friend who was like your brother?"

"Yes I do!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"How?"

"Because Inuyasha is my brother!" He shouted.

Kagome's eyes became wide, **'Of course why didn't I see it?'**

Sesshomaru slowly pulled her up and gathered her in his arms. The crowd below cheered thankful that her life was saved. Kagome's body then began to rack with sobs and he kissed her forehead and rubbed her back, "It will be okay."

…

"I never knew the Eiffel Tower looked so pretty at night." Kagome sighed looking at the tall monument from her patio.

"I never knew you looked so beautiful at night either." Sesshomaru said smoothly wrapping his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh hush." Kagome giggled.

Silence filled the atmosphere around them and everything seemed content.

"I am glad I found love and came to France with you." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru smiled, "So how do you feel? Any run in with Shinji?"

"No." the wind slowly started to pick up and a white note fluttered down from the sky. Kagome reached up for it and opened it, all that it read was "Feh."

Kagome laughed and handed the note to Sesshomaru, "I believe we won't be seeing Shinji for a long time." She folded up the note and placed it in her pocket. **'I wonder what Inuyasha is up to.'**

Somewhere above the Eiffel Tower and slightly above the clouds, there was a little boy with white hair looking down on the couple. Next to him was a woman with long black hair, "Inuyasha were you trying to get them together the whole time?"

"Of course not Midoriko."

"Do not lie to me."

"Ok I was. I became tired of watching Kagome mope around and watching Sesshomaru be boring." Inuyasha said.

Midoriko looked down, "They are quite a cute couple."

Inuyasha looked at Midoriko and smiled, "I'm good aren't I?"

Midoriko laughed and fist pounded with Inuyasha, "Yes you are pretty good."

…..

END! It took me forever but I finally did it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review for me. Jodi and I are signing out. Ja ne!


End file.
